Tutorial: Troubleshooting
Checklist Is the game actually on maintenance? * Check dev twitter for announcements * Best if you also check Recent Updates for aggregation of maintenance schedules * DMM Platform occasionally do their own maintenance, where, at times prompts game servers to close as well. You may also see this on the Recent Updates page Is your computer clock on correct local time and timezone? This is one of the most common causes of CatBombs * You do not need to be in JP timezone! As long as you are on your local timezone and have correct local time, that is fine. * If you did have a wrong computer clock, it will invalidate your current API link. Fix your clock and get a new API link from DMM. Internet connection problems This is also one of the most common causes of CatBombs * Have you tried checking other sites that maybe its your internet connection? * Proceed to section Common Connectivity Solutions. Cache problems Sometimes corrupted cache cause infinite loading and other problems * Try to clear your cache (Cached images and files). * Try doing the whole process including logging in to DMM and Cookie method in Incognito or Private mode. Are you using the latest Flash Player? Try to check for updates * Chrome/KC3(改) users no need to check this * IE/KCV users go here and select your Windows OS * StandAlone FlashPlayer users go here and look for "Flash Player projector" Problems with API Links CatBombs may also be caused by expired API links * Have you tried logging in again on DMM to get a new API link? * Were you using viewers? Try logging in normally on browser and playing on DMM. Server Problems Sometimes, it's not your fault and the server you're in is really having problems of its own * Chek the Staff Twitter if there are announcements * Ask server-mates if they're also experiencing problems Are you on Windows 8? There had been reports of CatBombs on Win8, which were fixed once they updated to 8.1 * Try updating to 8.1 Were you banned? Login on DMM and check * Banned accounts see the cat error on API link, and black message on DMM * The following will be presented within the game frame (where normally the flash game would be shown) Meaning: Source of the account ID has ban measures to be in effect. Common Connectivity Solutions * Restart your Router ** If you're at home on your own internet connection, try to restart the router first and see if it helps. * Stop using VPN ** If you had been using VPN, try disconnecting a use Cookie Method (Proxy Connection Option 3). ** When using VPN all your network transfers go through another person or system - which is why you connect to it, to be seen as someone from their country. This is sometimes slow, unreliable and with alot of people connected, cannot handle everyone. * Use VPN ** If you weren't using VPN, then try to connect to one. Sometimes the problem lies with the ISP's route to the game servers. A line between you and the game servers may be broken (can be tested via tracert). Thus, if you use VPN, you may avoid this broken line, because as mentioned VPNs re-routes you to another person or system. * Contact your ISP ** Well there are times the ISP is really the one to be blamed. Other Issues Stuck on black screen with floating ship * Clear your cache and reload the game DNS Error Fiddler DNS Lookup for "www.dmm.com" failed. System.Net.Sockets.SocketException The requested name is valid, but no data of the requested type was found * Temporarilt change your DNS Servers to 8.8.8.8 alt 8.8.4.4 * Alternatively, register and use OpenDNS jquery.min.map 404 (Not Found) This is a known error generated on the DMM website and does not affect the game. If you're getting this error, it is normal and is not the cause of cat bombs you may have. net::ERR_BLOCKED_BY_CLIENT This is your Ad-Block working at its finest. net:: ERR_CACHE_MISS This is a common error on Chrome, with its auto-blocking of web assets that has "ad". This does not affect the game and is not the cause of cat bombs you may have. net::ERR_INCOMPLETE_CHUNKED_ENCODING This is a common error on new versions of Chrome, with it misinterpretation on the .NET Response or long HTML file with many empty lines. As displayed Flash and CSS are chunked this will cause cat bombs. Try to login with Firefox. net::ERR_EMPTY_RESPONSE text here Other Notes * "Game Start" requires a stable connection. The API call at the game start button screen requires a stable connection for it will download nearly ~700-800kb of text and a small connection interference will give you cat error screen. This is also true for the HomePort Screen, which is now larger. Category:Tutorial